Innocence
by Boomerang-chan
Summary: AU: Young Kaoru has always looked up to Kenshin, even when he left her. A few years later after a twist of fate he returns a different person and the tables have turned. Can Kaoru help him up before he falls into depression? [KxK later]CH.5 UP Blood alert
1. Simplicity

Summary: Little Kaoru has always looked up to Kenshin, even when he left her. A few years later he returns a different person and the tables have turned. Can Kaoru brighten him up before he falls into depression? 

Disclaimer: This unworthy one does not own _Rurouni__Kenshin. Same goes for _Finding Nemo_._

Kenshin: Oro? Why did you mention _Finding Nemo_?

B-chan: ^__^ you'll see, you'll see...

Kenshin: ?

**Innocence**

**Chapter One****: Simplicity**

    "Mou! Wait for me, Sou-chan!" called Kaoru after her brother. Her tiny feet pattered to catch up with him. 

    Though the sun glowed down without interruption, cool breezes still roamed endlessly about. Kaoru pulled closed the front of her gray uniform's jacket. A particularly icy breath nipped at her, and she wished she was wearing something else other than her thin white shirt and its partnered black skirt. 

    A few kilometers away, the boy who the plea had been sent to stopped to wave at her from the top of the hill he had rushed up to.

    "Come on Kao-chan!" he urged, sapphire eyes twinkling with amusement.

    Pouting, Kaoru dashed after him as his black hair disappeared from view.

    Today had been both of the beginning of first grade for them. Six year old Kamiya Kaoru and Soujiro were fraternal twins; matching raven hair, bright lapis lazuli eyes, and beaming smiles. Soujiro had been born a minute and a half ahead of Kaoru, and he had also been ahead of her today in bolting out of the school.

    Soujiro had grown restless, whilst Kaoru had not because of her hyper new friend by the name if Makimachi Misao. A pair of trilling birds popped out from the thick foliage of a nearby tree to have a dance of chase. Their cheerfulness reminded Kaoru of the pigtailed, emerald-eyed girl.

    Finally at the summit of the hill cloaked in lush green, Kaoru gazed down. A lake lay at the bottom, a rippling mirror to reflect the cloudless powder blue sky.

    "Pretty..." she whispered to herself, gaze sparkling at its magnificent beauty.

    Soujiro stood at the water's edge, beckoning her to join him with a wave. Beaming, Kaoru hastily began her descent.

    "Eeeee!" she squealed when her foot lodged momentarily in a ditch, causing her to go head over heels.

    Kaoru tumbled the rest if the way down the knoll, a rolling blur of black, gray, and white.

    She stopped luckily with her toes grazing the lapping water. Moaning, Kaoru rubbed at the back of her pounding head.

    Next to her, Soujiro's smile had widened at the ends to prevent his chortles from slipping. He had always smiled; even when he was small and crawled they had been told by their parents. Kaoru glared at him angrily while dusting off her educating attire and fixing the indigo ribbon that kept her elbow length ponytail up.   

    All she received in return was Soujiro's grin only lengthening even more until it seemed that his large eyes had disappeared entirely from his face. 

    His face looked quite strange and Kaoru couldn't help but giggle at him. Clutching at her stomach, she continued to laugh uncontrollably. 

    Opening his eyes, Soujiro stared at her, blinking with confusion. A movement caught the young boy's attention and he lifted his gaze.

    Floating adrift in the middle of the lake was a boat. It was a small one, the kind that you rowed around in with paddles. It could attain up to three people, but it seemed more for a pair or couple than anything. 

    Sitting in the middle of it was a red-haired young man a few years older than Soujiro. He waved at him, exotic amethyst eyes twinkling happily.

    "Hi Kenshin!!!" Soujiro called to him, waving back. Kenshin smiled back and began to row towards them with graceful ease.

    Kaoru's head lifted from her silly stupor and her whole form appeared to become iridescent. "Ken-nii?!" she exclaimed joyfully. 

    The twelve year old red haired boy was kind and sweet to her, like another older brother. He had always been a source of strength and inspiration to little Kaoru. Kenshin had meant a lot to her, and she had taken to calling him her 'Ken-nii' whilst her real brother just called him by Kenshin. Kaoru always thought he was cute with his long crimson hair he kept pulled back, amethyst eyes, and his occasional _oro's__._

    Curiously, Kaoru watched him and his boat draw nearer. Pulling on Soujiro's black pants, she looked up at him inquiringly. "Sou-chan, what's that thing that Ken-nii is riding in the water?"

    Scratching his forehead with a small finger, Soujiro's face contorted as he tried to think of what it was called. "Um...I think...I think it's called a butt." 

    Kaoru grinned with awe up at Soujiro. She knew he was so smart. 

    Soujiro continued to scratch his cranium. For some reason...that didn't sound entirely correct to him... Shaking his head, Soujiro sighed. Thinking too much was hurting his head.  

    Kenshin's face alit as he settled the boat next to Kaoru who was already ankle deep in the aquatic liquid. "Kaoru, you don't want to mess up your shoes or socks do you?" he mock reprimanded. 

    Blinking, Kaoru glanced down at her dampening shoes. "...Oops."

    Chuckling at her cute innocence, Kenshin patted her head. No matter what, the little girl always brought his spirits up, though she was too naïve to realize it. 

    Soujiro patted the side of the petite vessel. "This is so cool, Kenshin. Where'd you get it?"

    "I actually found it in the garage. It was a bit battered up, but I was able to fix it up and make it look better too."

Kenshin lived with a man named Hiko Seijuuro, his uncle who had adopted him when his parents passed away when he was still barely a toddler. Kenshin was the only from his family line, and he had kept the name of Himura with him as a memory to his passed away mother and father he knew very little of.   

    "You can do anything, can't you Ken-nii?" Kaoru piped up admiringly. 

    Kenshin smiled at her. "No, not everything my little Kaoru." 

    Kaoru stared at the craft. A few splinters stuck out here in there, a fresh coat of paint added to make it look friendlier to the eyes, but it still looked great in her opinion.

    "Ken-nii, can me and Sou-chan ride your butt?" she asked excitedly. 

    "O—oro?!" Kenshin almost fell over, but did not since the boat would tip over. 

    He stared at Kaoru and saw she was not kidding, sincere excitement written all over her face.

    A blush spread across his cheeks and nose. "Ano...I'm not so sure about that, Kaoru..."

    Her face saddened a bit, but then brightened a bit with a tiny thread of hope. "Then can we at least touch your butt?" 

    "Orooo!" Kenshin's eyes seemed to pop out of his head. '_Does she even know what she is saying to me?'_

    Puzzled, Kaoru cocked her head to Soujiro. "Sou-chan, what is wrong with Ken-nii?" 

    Soujiro shrugged, just as perplexed as her. 

    "Um, you can ride my boat instead of my, ah..." Kenshin trailed off from his suggestion.

    "What's a boat?" Kaoru asked, her dark eyebrows furrowing together.   

    Kenshin patted the stern to indicate that the boat was what he was in. 

    Kaoru whirled around. "Sou-chan! I thought you said that was a butt!" 

    Soujiro brushed it off, Kenshin laughing deeply at the two children's antics.

    Once Kaoru was done, Kenshin let the eager twins clamber into the vessel and he let the ship drift around of its own will. 

    Smiling, he watched Soujiro and Kaoru, marveling at how the simplest things in life could please the younger generation.

_____________________

Notes: Heh, now do you see why I mentioned _Finding Nemo_ in the disclaimer? ^^ The thing about calling a boat a butt is in the beginning with the chibi fish if you don't remember or haven't seen it. And to think...just that little thing inspired this fic... o_O 

Things may seem light and easy right now, but wait until the story progresses a little...

Next Chapter: Little Kaoru tests her cooking skills on Ken-nii! XD

**Please R&R!**


	2. Culinary Delights

**I'd like to say thank you to my beta-reader, Icewings. ^o^ She does wonders!!!**

**Innocence**

**Chapter Two:**** Culinary Delights**

      Giggling, Kaoru knotted a hasty ribbon around the bento and stood back to admire her handiwork. The gift of food was placed in a pearly white bento box adorned with branches of sakura.

      The eight year old girl chortled. She sure hoped her Ken-nii would like it. Sou-nii-chan had been busy cooking for lunch, and Kaoru offered to be his assistant. 

       With his immovable smile, Soujiro had taught Kaoru how to make a bento. 

      She appeared overjoyed at the prospect of learning the art of cuisine...as for Soujiro...

      "Ehm, Kao-chan, what are you doing?"

      Kaoru lifted her head, question obvious in her round eyes. "What is it Sou-nii-chan?"

      "I don't think you're supposed to put that in the rice cooker..."

      Kaoru shrugged and backed away from the open rice cooker where she'd been dangling the top half of a raw fish. She slapped the fish onto the counter with a wet 'splat' to grab a stool to stand by her brother who also stood atop a stool over the stove.

      She watched his hands pour some kind of powder or spice in a pot of noodles that boiled with tiny bubbles.

      Knowing Kaoru was not as accustomed to the kitchen as he, Soujiro led her away from the heated stove and brought her to the counter, dragging their stools with them. 

      "How about I teach you to make some rice balls?"

       "Okay!" chirped Kaoru.

      There was already some rice and water laid out. (I've never made rice balls before, ok?) Kaoru watched as Soujiro took some and began to gently knead it with his hands, rolling it delicately until it began to form a rounded shape. He offered some to Kaoru who began her trial run.

       He made it look so easy! Kaoru bit her lip when she pressed too hard and the supposed rice ball disintegrated with a soft _squelch_. 

       "Mou...." 

      And so a frustrated Kaoru had toiled on, Soujiro by her side teasing her with his never ending smile.

       A few hours later, Kaoru had had enough and decided it was time to wrap things up. 

       Proudly, Kaoru took the box in her hands and skipped outside the house.

       Glorying in the warm summer day, Kaoru smiled up at the dazzling sun, allowing the golden beams to play across her face and breezes toss her customary ponytail.

      Crossing their house's lush green lawn, Kaoru went over to Kenshin's house. It was a bit smaller than the Kamiya house, but practically the same with its plain green lawns and stone path that trailed to the front door. She knocked tentatively on that door, and secretly wished it would not be answered by the other resident of the house.

      But then again, is fate really ever that kind to us? 

      The door opened to reveal the tall form of none other than Hiko Seijuuro. He was larger than possibly any man Kaoru had ever met, but then again, she was only a little girl. A small smirk lifted the ends of Hiko's lips, even _that _seemed to show some sort of regality. 

       "Um..."

       "The baka is doing the laundry." Hiko supplied to the small child, knowing she only came to see his adopted nephew. 

      She offered him in return a bow and a murmured "Thank you," before kicking off her shoes like any typical child and rushing off to the back. 

      Sure enough, Kenshin was in the laundry room, a room quite close to the kitchen, small yet efficient. Currently he was dumping some random articles of colored clothing into the white washing machine, the rhythmic hum of the dryer around him. He was clad in faded gray sweatpants accompanied by a plain white t-shirt and socks, his red hair brushed back in a low ponytail. 

       "Good morning, Kaoru," he greeted, looking up at her with shining violet eyes. 

      "'Morning Ken-nii-chan!" Kaoru chimed with a large beaming grin. 

      Kenshin chuckled and turned around fully and kneeled down so their faces were level.

      "What," he indicated the bento, "have you got here, Kaoru?"

      "It's for you!" Kaoru lifted the bento box up to the fifteen year old. Kenshin smiled and pressed his palms under the lacquered container. 

       "Thank you Kaoru....Ano...you would not mind if I ate it later would you? I still have much washing to do." He indicated the clothes piled by his foot, reaching to about his knee.    

      A pout turned down Kaoru's small mouth. "B—But I made it especially for you this morning..."  

      The sadness that brimmed in her eyes panged Kenshin with guilt and he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

      "How about I leave the laundry for a little while later and I'll eat what you have made. As a matter of fact, I have a friend over who I am supposed to be working on this school project with..."

       Kaoru interrupted him with a joyful cheer. Feeling better, Kenshin took one of Kaoru's hands and took her to the living room. 

       The coffee table in front of the television was covered entirely with papers and books, the ends of the wooden legs being the only things visible. One black leather sofa was on the other side of the table, opposite the TV, and sprawled across it full length was a tall boy obviously the same age as Kenshin.

      His clothes consisted of tan pants and a dark blue shirt beneath a black jacket. This friend of Kenshin's had his hands behind his head, eyes closed in half sleep. The most unique, would have to be his dark brown hair that stuck straight out except for some stray strands that fell over his eyes. If not for Kenshin's crimson hair, Kaoru would have thought of his as the weirdest she had ever seen.

      "...A bird man!" Kaoru blurted out.

      This 'bird man' opened one eye and grinned at Kaoru and Kenshin, whose hands were still intertwined. He let out a low and long whistle.

      "Wow Kenshin, never thought you were into women so...young."

       Scarlet bloomed across Kenshin's cheeks. "Sano! I--"

       "Oi! I'm kidding, all right? You're too serious about everything. You've gotta lighten up or life'll _never be any fun." _

       "Sanosuke," Kenshin retorted in a soft yet strong voice deep with no humor whatsoever, "you know you are supposed to help me with the project, not freeloading."

       Sano's brows lifted and it was as innocent as he could get his face to look, only making him look like a senseless idiot. "Freeloader? What're you talking about? I haven't taken any of your food--"

      "Then would you care to explain the crumbs on your jacket?"

      "Kuso!" Sano hissed, complaining about how his friend was always so sharply observant.

      Kaoru decided she would get to know this Sano for herself. After all, if he was a friend of Kenshin's she was sure he could be a friend of hers as well.

      She strode forward and pounced on him. Sano grunted in protest as Kaoru settled onto his lean stomach. 

      "I'm Kamiya Kaoru!" she introduced with a wide grin. 

      "Sagara Sanosuke." His eyes alit on the bento she had. Hm...Free food.

      "Ken-nii-chan!" Kaoru lifted up her bento to Kenshin who willingly took it, loosening the ribbon around it which he pocketed. Lifting the lid, he did his best not to cringe. 

      Lumps of sopping rice balls sat splattered to the bottom, rivulets of water running from them. What looked like black ramen was tossed about, almost covering the head of a fish that looked like it'd been crisped to the bone and its eyes had popped out.

      Beneath his bangs, Kenshin glanced at Kaoru. She was watching him expectantly. Sighing inaudibly he picked up one of the mounds of rice and bit into it. One chew and he knew it was best to swallow all of it quickly.

      "Is it okay?" Kaoru asked sheepishly.

      "Aa...I'm sure your cooking skills will improve...." Kenshin replied, trying his best to not sound too harsh and not lie to her at the same time. He was interrupted by a hand that snatched the morsel of fish.

      A frown flashed across Kaoru's face. "That's for Ken-nii-chan, not you!" she reprimanded Sano as he bit into it.

      He grimaced. Not only was the fish overcooked and most of the meat had been scorched off, but it left this really disgusting tangy flavor like a whole bag of sour lemons and globs of aged wasabi was stuffed in your mouth.

      "Horrible."

      "Sano--!!" Kenshin began to reprove, only to be cut off short by Kaoru.

      "Mou! You dumb rooster!" And Sanosuke Sagara found himself pummeled by Kaoru, surprised a little girl could have such strength as she rained her fists on his head. 

      "Agh—Hey! Get off me you violent maniac! Kenshin, a little help would be nice--"

      "It is not like you did not deserve it..." Kenshin smiled.

      "Geesh! Will you calm down jou-chan?! Ow—Hey, I think you almost dislocated my nose!"

      "Oro. Maybe I should get back to my laundry."

--------------------------------

You've probably noticed the change in years. Every chapter might be like that...advancing a few years. Need the characters to get older, and once they are, tragedy will strike. Better not give too much away...

[Response to reviews]

**Waterflash**: Um...Ow? XD *offers a bandage* 

**Aharah****Musici: You should watch it! The animation is awesome and it is so funny! Lol.**

**jouchan-racoon-grl: Everyone says that too...and Dory's whale talk. XD I like your penname by the way.**

**SilverKnight7**: Thank you! Awesome penname!

**aglaia102**: Thanks! Cool name!

**Icewings**: Arigato! Arigato! Arigato! *scratches head* I honestly did not think this would be _that_ funny... 

please review! ^o^


	3. Sparring

**Innocence**

_By Boomerang-chan_

**Chapter Three**: **Sparring**

      Seized silence.

      Series of clashing wood.

      A wail of frustration.

      A hit!

      The tranquility was shattered by roars of approval and reverberating applause. The loudest merriment, of course, went to ten year old Kaoru.

      Astounding would have been an understatement for the spectacular kendo match, and her Ken-nii-chan had won! Kenshin's opponent had been a boy a year younger than him named Okita Souji. Okita was a determined boy, with short hair he tied up in a high ponytail. He had sparred ruthlessly until the end, even when he appeared to be rapidly losing breath. If not for the difference in age, Kaoru would have thought he was a long lost relation of her brother, Soujiro. 

      She glanced at Soujiro sitting next to her. He was clapping as well, lips pulled into a light smirk. 

      Upon entering high school, Kenshin had joined the kendo club, easily leaping to the top from the long years of training with his Uncle Hiko. A giggle bubbled from Kaoru at how Hiko had always barked at Kenshin how he was "Such a baka." 

      Trailing her eyes back up to the battle scene, Kaoru waved at Kenshin. Smiling lavender eyes caught the movement.

      Kenshin beamed at Kaoru, his dear little "sister". Her ceaseless optimism and joy pouring eyes were always a delight to watch, and he enjoyed every small moment he was the one who brought her that light. He sent her a wave, and a departing wink before his fellow kendo teammates bowled him over with heavy praise.

      "Oro!" 

      Laughter resonated like countless bells in the gym.

_____________________

      After his victory, most were surprised to find Kenshin well and not dizzy from all the exciting frenzy. With the aid of an exuberant Kaoru, they were able to quickly get out of the school.

      Now, Kenshin, Kaoru, and Soujiro trotted together on the sidewalk, Koshijirou Kamiya and his wife, and Hiko trailing behind them, conversing softly. 

     Kaoru admiringly eyed Kenshin's trophy which he held modestly between restless fingers. She looked up at him.

      "You have a question in your eyes, Kaoru. What is it?"

      Hesitation flickered across her features. Kenshin gave her an open look, encouraging her to say what she wanted, his eyes blank and ready to take in her words.

      "Um....could you teach me how to spar?"

_____________________

      A week later, Kenshin had found himself with a resolute Kaoru, holding a wooden practice sword in her hands. 

      When her request had flitted over to him like an insistent bird, he had been reluctant at first. His uncle's lessons had proved tough, and many evenings he had been worked very hard until he thought his muscles had shriveled with exhaust and his lungs had collapsed from the fatigue of his harsh pants.

      But Kaoru's zeal had been all to appealing, and Kenshin submitted, allowing himself to teach her, but not to hurt and force her to burn the candle at both ends. On the first day, Kaoru had taken his instruction with gusto, and she instantly fell in love, hanging on to his every word sincerely.

      "Hold it like this."

      "...Like this?"

      Clad in training kimono a bit big for her, Kaoru looked so cute and Kenshin inwardly grinned. His eyes fell on her hands wrapped around the bokken, the knuckles a ghostly white. Shaking his head Kenshin approached her. Round blue eyes followed his hands that dropped over her own tenderly.

      "Relax. Your grip is too tight." Her fingers slackened beneath his own, and he smiled at her before backing up and lifting up his bokken.

      "Come." That one word was quiet and calm, but behind it was strong intensity. 

      His closeness always made her feel warm and even a little fuzzy, but at his command, Kaoru felt like icy water had been poured down her back. Even though she had been practicing devotedly with him for seven days, she still felt skeptical when he asked her to attack him.

      Oh, Kaoru knew he could handle her, but it just did not feel entirely right to attack someone dear to you. 

      "Kaoru...Come, or I will be the one to come to you."

      Kaoru glowered at him, bottom lip jutting forward in a pout. When Kenshin was the one to make the first move, she had never had a chance because he was so darn fast! Not that she had ever gotten to him before, but she would try with every opportunity handed to her, and perhaps Lady Luck would decide to smile upon her someday.

      Off to the side, Misao who had come to visit and Soujiro watched them. 

      "Hey Sou! Bet you this candy bar that Kenshin will hit Kaoru-chan in ...four hits!"

      "Hm, no, it'll be three."  

      "Yaaaaaaaaaaaah!" With a rousing cry, Kaoru charged forward, plotting a plan to hit Kenshin......somehow. There had to be some way, though none she had noticed no matter how many times she observed him. 

      Swinging the bokken upward, Kaoru brought it down vertically. Kenshin deflected with a horizontal swing, catching wood with wood. Grunting, Kaoru slid her sword away from his and bounded back. 

_      One._

      She puffed for breath momentarily before leaping to strike again, lowering her arms so that the weapon aligned with her hip, point forward. Kenshin braced himself, and when the front of the sword hurtled to his chest, he pivoted to the side, arm turning with the same curve of his turn to get her open back.

      Twirling in the nick of time, Kaoru lifted up her bokken diagonally, stopping him from smacking her straight in the face.

_      Two. _

      Her feet slid back a fraction, not prepared to be hit so speedily. Kaoru grit her teeth and leaned forward, forcing her feet to root itself to the spot. Unexpectedly, Kenshin whipped back his bokuto and Kaoru, body slanted towards him, tumbled over with the momentum. 

      The wooden sword in Kaoru's sweat slicked hands slipped, and as she rolled over, she fumbled to get a proper grip. 

      Too late. Kenshin's bokken swung down, knocking askew her bokken and tapping her stomach. 

_     Three._

      Misao bit her lip, brows knitting together.

      "Pay up, Misao-chan," Soujiro smiled at her. A sigh escaped her and Misao plucked the Hershey's bar they had gambled on. 

      Soujiro lifted his hand to take it, only to have it snatched away from his fingertips. "Hey--" 

      Misao brought a finger to her eye and pulled the bottom down in an old taunt. "Nyaaaah! I'm not giving it up so easily!" 

      And giggling, the emerald eyed girl skipped away from a protesting Soujiro.

      Kaoru huffed, blowing the raven bangs that plastered to her forehead covered in the translucent pearls of sweat trickling down. Kenshin's head hovered over hers, a teasing smile decorating his visage.

      "Mou!" His hand came to her assistance and gratefully taking it, Kaoru stood. She traipsed over to her forgotten bokken and raised it up in an offensive stance.

      "Again?" Kenshin gave her a funny look and Kaoru would have laughed if she was not so seriously in tuned. She nodded abruptly, fingers curling confidently around the bokken. The left corner of her lips had curved upward in a taunting smirk.

     Brows drawing together, Kenshin wonderingly watched Kaoru through the fall of his uneven fiery bangs. A twinkle of a plan glimmered in her cobalt eyes.

      What was she up to? Her stance was prepared to thrust forward, weapon held upright.

      A frontal assault. Her plan was to attack him straight on? No. It could not be _that_ simple, especially with her young crafty mind. 

      "Hyaaaah!" Dashing forward, Kaoru lifted the bokken over her head. His eyes hardened, and he sidestepped. Kaoru's sharp eyes never faltered and she followed into him. A surprised Kenshin brought up his bokken. Kaoru's own crashed into his and they found themselves face to face, wooden poles being the only hindrance.

      Kenshin jumped back, pulling into a defensive stance. Kaoru skidded back, wobbling on her ankles. This time Kenshin was the one who came to her.

      But this was a moment Kaoru had been hopefully waiting for. Sprinting back, she aimed....

      And threw.

      "Oro!" The practice sword slammed point first on top of Kenshin's head. He slipped and toppled disoriented to the floor, eyes practically swirling off his face.

      Kaoru laughed and skipped over to her victim. Kneeling next to him, she lifted him up, checking to see if her attempt to win this match had left a bump on his head. Fortunately Kenshin had a tougher head than seemed, and he was quite all right.

      "I'm not so sure you can do something like that in a real kendo match..." he murmured to her once perceptiveness had returned to him.

      Kaoru ignored it with a drowsy yawn, stretching her arms lazily over her head. "Hey Ken-nii-chan?"

      "Mm?"

      "I'm tired..." she mumbled. Kaoru rubbed at her eyes futilely while shaking her head in hopes of shaking off the sweat that mopped her brow. From her came one final yawn and a sigh before she slumped back, drowsing in Kenshin's lap.

      Chuckling lightly as not to disturb her, Kenshin sat up, stroking rogue raven strands thoughtfully. _She should be tired, after all the effort she just put into this....little sparring match._

      "I'm tired too," he said to himself. He frowned, for after this strenuous bout he wanted a long shower, a good meal, and be able to laze in his bed without a care in the world.

      Unfortunately....there was a young girl snoozing in his lap.

      He could just imagine Sanosuke walking in right now. "Oro--"

      "Oi, Kenshin! Didn't get to see you earlier. Wanted to congratulate you on your victory. That was one heck of a—Woooow! Never mind, you appear busy right now." 

      Flushing, Kenshin whipped his head around, watching Sano amble slowly away, whispering to himself, "So he_ is into very young girls!"_

**Next Chapter**: Kenshin gets his driver's license! 

Notes: In about 2 chapters, the tragedy will strike! 

**Response to Reviews**:

**KuTiExAzNxAnGeL**: Arigato! Your name took a little while to type out! ^o^;;

**XW**: Thanks, but I don't intend this to be funny later on...though I did not think this was _that funny!_

**aglaia102**: Thank you!

**SilverKnight7**: Yeah...some are just very strange.

**Waterflash**: Kaput! XD What a fun word! Lol. Wasn't exactly ASAP but here it is anyways. I'd like to call him that too.

**Icewings**: Hi hi Icewings-san! I sent this to you earlier, but you didn't respond so I posted it already. o.o 


	4. Disappearing Shades of Violet

**Innocence**

_By Boomerang-chan_

A/n: Oh my gosh! It's been so long! I am very sorry! 

Just in case! ^.^ Kaoru: 10, Kenshin: 16

**Chapter Four**: **Disappearing Shades of Violet**

Seijuuro Hiko glided his black car in the driveway, slick with the rain that beat a relentless tedium. He stepped out of his car after a long day of work, ignoring the raindrops that ran through his dark hair and soaking his long black trench coat.   

It seemed hard to believe this man was past his forties, with his looks and body. His dark eyes that rarely missed anything noticed the light glowing from within his house and the lavender and pink bike next to another that was blue and white stationed at the porch where the weather's fingers could not reach. That would mean Kaoru and Soujiro were visiting Kenshin. Again. 

Shaking his head, Hiko strode over to the black mailbox, cold and doused. He quickly grabbed the mail stuffed inside, grunting at the amount of junk.

__________

"Baka."

Kenshin looked up from where he was sitting to see Hiko standing by the doorway. Kenshin sat in the living room, wrapped up in a red sweater and white jogging pants. His black and navy uniform hung off the arm of the couch his back leaned on. The glass coffee table had a stack of three books, papers, and some short pencils. The room was messy, but not as bad as when Kenshin's best bud Sano came over to visit.

"Uncle. Welcome back." The clutter was not what made Hiko stop at the doorway, a white dampened envelope hanging at his fingertips. His face betrayed nothing, but the corner of his mouth slightly twitched upward.

Sitting behind Kenshin on the couch was Kaoru, a fistful of red hair in her hands. Kaoru looked up and smiled at Hiko. Kaoru had pulled Kenshin's hair into two pigtails, and Kenshin did not appear to mind until Hiko came in, and a distinct blush lit up the teen's face. The pair of orange ribbons Kaoru had used clashed with Kenshin's hair terribly. 

Soujiro has made ten paper airplanes, some of which had scribbles of math problems on them. Some were scattered about the room. Soujiro would pick one up, toss it, and run after it until he got it. Picking the one nearest to him, Soujiro tossed it in the air roughly, not aiming at all.

It caught in Hiko's hair. Kaoru burst out laughing, and Kenshin couldn't help but chuckle. Sighing, Hiko removed it from his hair and handed it down to Soujiro who jumped up and down eagerly to get it back.

"Something in the mail for you," Hiko said. He tossed the envelope to Kenshin who caught it easily in one hand. Tearing open the envelope, his fingers quivered in excitement. Kaoru who rested her chin on top of his head while watching, sensed this.

A smooth card fell into Kenshin's lap from his feverish grasp. The shredded envelope and its other contents fell to the floor. Kenshin picked up the card, turning it over. At the face and words that met him, he grinned.

But it diminished somewhat.

"What's that, Ken-nii?" Kaoru asked, she leaned in to get a closer look, and Kenshin's head bent from her weight.

"It's my driver's license," Kenshin answered. 

Kaoru scrutinized the picture carefully. She began to laugh again. "You look funny in that picture. Why would someone send you a picture of yourself?" But her query was soon forgotten as she laughed even more. Kenshin's blush darkened.

The picture on the driver's license looked.......tacky. When the picture was shot, he was not prepared. The photographer was a weird old man, with too much energy for his age. His name clipped to his shirt with a tag read OKINA. Okina had pressed the shutter before Kenshin could even smile, and surprised, he had cried loudly, "Oro!" 

And the results shone brightly back up at him from the picture. Kenshin looked like he had not even got past the first "O" of his favorite word, and his violet eyes were wide open and staring.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin called to the girl still rolling on the couch from giggles. Soujiro ran over, wanting to see what was so humorous. He glanced at the license before Kenshin could find it. He blinked and smiled up at Kenshin.

Obviously not finding it as entertaining as Kaoru, he just grinned up at Kenshin who looked at him strangely.

"Someone sent you a picture of yourself....must be nice."

Kenshin scratched the back of his head, loosing some of the bound strands in the high pigtails. Soujiro walked over to the coffee table and began to make another airplane. Of what looked to be an old test that had a grade of ninety-six percent. 

A shadow fell over him and Kenshin looked up, only to have the driver's license snatched from him by Hiko. Studying the face of his nephew frozen in the picture made him smirk. 

"Well, at least you can drive yourself, baka. I won't have to drop you and those brats all over town anymore."

Kenshin rolled his eyes.

__________

**2 Years Later...**

Kaoru leaned back on the gray leather seat, pressing down the button that slid the window of the car down. The welcome breeze billowed at her ponytail, bobbing it back and forth. Now at the age of twelve, Kaoru had had a sudden growth spurt, but of course not as tall as Kenshin yet.

Next to her, an eighteen year old Kenshin rested his left hand on the steering wheel, the other settled next to hers on the armrest. He smiled at her and she grinned happily, telling him about her day of fun with Misao. The two had walked around Kyoto as they pleased, stopping and going as they went.

Kenshin listened, nodding or murmuring something at the right intervals. Kaoru would soon be a teenager and he off to college. The school year had ended a while back, and break had whizzed by. 

Kaoru stopped talking, looking at Kenshin. Though he was only listening he was quieter than usual. His violet eyes had taken a darker tone. And though he did pay attention to the road, his mind was somewhere else. 

Catching her stare, Kenshin avoided it until he came up into the driveway. He quickly came out of the car and opened the door for her. Kaoru's curious blue eyes continued to pierce him. 

Being the observant girl she was, she easily noticed the boxes and bags sitting on the porch.

Kenshin sighed and reluctantly met her gaze. It was now or never.......

_Standing in the kitchen, Kenshin leaned against the pantry. Hiko stood by the stove, looking straight ahead with arms crossed._

_"Have you told her yet?"_

_Kenshin frowned, shaking his head. He rubbed at the bridge of his nose in agitation. "Not yet," he sighed._

_"You had better tell her soon. The more you delay it, the harder it will be, especially for her." _

_"I know," Kenshin hollowly responded. '**I'm sorry Kaoru**' he thought...._

Kenshin's eyes flicked around nervously before settling back on Kaoru. He never turned away, memorizing every contour and curve of her face. Bright azure eyes were fixated on him. Light skin framed by loose wisps of midnight, the rest held up by an indigo ribbon. Years had past, and she was still so pure and did not deserve what was to come next.

__________

"I'm leaving Kaoru."

He watched her eyes widen, before softening and a sheen of sorrow sliding over them. A pang of guilt stabbed at him, and he looked down, knowing if he looked into her sad face he would not have the will to go, let alone think of it. Kenshin kept his gaze on Kaoru's hands that were wringing together, anguished. 

"Wh-what? ....And why?" Her breathless tone betrayed her, and he could sense the distress that threatened to spill and roll down her cheeks.

"College....Tokyo University...." he weakly blurted. 

_Why?_

A drop fell on her hand, and it snapped Kenshin's stare back up to her face. Sniffling heavily, Kaoru threw her arms around his neck. He expected her to be racked by sobs and apologized profusely, biting his lip at the burning of remorse in his eyes.

"I'm happy for you." She simply stated.

"Forgive me Kaoru," he whispered, all the while committing to memory every apect of her being. The soft black tendrils that brushed his cheek. The subtle jasmine that overcame and ensnared his senses. To even her shudders that sent tremors to his twisting chest.

"Kaoru....." Kaoru pulled away slowly, and her hand lifted up. Kenshin looked down to the gray sidewalk, wondering if she'd hit him for telling her at the last minute. Instead, there was a gentle rustle and he saw just in time her dark hair cascade like a waterfall down her back.

The ribbon she released from her hair was a deep indigo shade, one that went well with her eyes. She put on the best smile she could.

"I want you to have this Kenshin.... and....a—and I want you to return it to me when you come back. You won't forget me, will you?"

"Of course not," Kenshin immediately answered. "I would never forget you." He took the proffered smooth cloth, and clutched it tightly.

"You're my dearest little sister." Grinning at his words, Kaoru hugged him again, and he pressed a small kiss to her cheek. A light blush colored her cheeks and she pulled back. 

Always would she remember Kenshin. The distinctive red hair. That gentle smile that always warmed her soul. 

To the deep violet eyes that shined at her.

Violet eyes she would never see again.

____________________

Okay! *cowers* Sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block. =( I meant to post this about a week ago, and I was waiting for my beta Icewings to send this back, but I've received no response, so I went ahead and posted this. Chapter 5 is in the works! =) So it'll hopefully not be as late as this one. Once again, sorry! 

**Galenahaiel**: Hey Kate-san! ^_^ Good to see ya! Thanks for reviewing. If all goes well, then the tragic stuff should be next chapter.  

**Silver** **Goddess1**: Thank you much! I like your name...XD

**KuTiExAzNxAnGeL**: Yeah, a lil hard, but fun! I'm so easily entertained. O.O Sorry for the lateness. *bows*

**Phoenix** **Dagger**: I think so! O.O And don't apologize, I should be the one for the updating neglect... X|

**Are**-**en1**: You got an interesting pen name... Thank you so much! ^.^ Hm, K/K for sure! That's my obsessive pairing, though I have nothing against K/T. And by M/S do you mean Megumi/Sano or Misao/Soujiro? I was considering doing an alternate pairing of Misao/Soujiro. Sou-kun is so cute! *hugs and chokes a Soujiro plushie*

**SilverKnight7**: Okay! Here it is! Finally... @_@

**Waterflash**: Nikki-chaaan! =) I don't know about the cuteness stuff in this chapter, and I'm not sure about more in future chapters. Oh yeah, and I remembered you and me talking about what Kenshin would look like with pigtails, so I put it in here. XD Talk to you soon!

Now I'm off to get back to homework. @.@ For tomorrow: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANNAH! (I'll bring a lemon to further taint your mind. Bwuhaha *cough*)


	5. Fragments

_Don't let your heart falter,_

_Let alone your dreams. _

_Darkness can be overwhelming, _

_But with the shadows there is always light, _

_No matter how small. _

_Unleash your mind, _

_But never lose your soul._

**Warning: Some blood**

**Innocence**

_By Boomerang-chan_

**Chapter 5**: **Fragments**

After that fateful day, Kaoru expected to be down, and perhaps never be able to smile again. Instead, she was skipping with a happy bounce into class, Soujiro trying to keep up. Was it strange? No, Kaoru said she was happy for Kenshin and she was not lying.

After all, she thought to herself, he will come back. In the classroom a few students talked and went over work before the bell rang signaling the start of the school day. Amongst them was Misao, scribbling hastily.

"'Morning Misao!" Kaoru chimed.

"Good morning," Soujiro added.

Misao hastily threw her hands over the paper, grinning widely. "Ehhh... Ahaha! G'morning!"

Kaoru crossed her arms and she mock-grinned at her best friend. "You didn't do your math homework again, did you?"

Misao prodded two fingers together like a little girl caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. Under Kaoru's expectant gaze she threw her hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay! I didn't do it Kaoru-chan because it's SO confusing!"

"Why don't you come to our house later and Sou and I can help you. Especially Sou, since he's really good at math!"

"That'd be great! Hey, so how are the kendo lessons going? You thinking of joining the school team?"

Kaoru's hands unconsciously clenched. "Um.... there are no more kendo lessons."

"Hm, really? So then you've already learned all there is to learn?"

"No... Kenshin's left to go to Tokyo University."

____________________

"Um... please don't... ORO!" Kenshin jumped a foot away from the woman. Wasn't it supposed to be a man that chases a woman and not the other way around...?

Kenshin picked up his fallen books and stuffed his papers in them. The ebony haired woman gave him a sneaky grin and advanced on him again. Behind him, he knew Sano was smirking. How Sano was able to get to college? Who knows, but he claimed his parents forced him.

"Ohohoho! Such a modest man!" The woman purred. Kenshin shifted uncomfortably. 

The flirtatious woman had seen him the first day, and tagged after him with very obvious hints of her intentions. She was a med student, Takani Megumi, who very much wanted to be a doctor. Kenshin of course kept his distance from the always elegant dressed up lady.

"Ano, Sano, let's go..."

______________

"You don't like Takani?"

Kenshin shrugged at Sano's question. "I have no interest in Miss Takani."

"Oh, I see," Sano smirked, "So you've been hiding that you do like younger chicks. And a certain young one named Kaoru?"

Stopping in his tracks, warmth spread on Kenshin's cheeks. He glowered at his friend. "Sano! Don't talk of Kaoru like that!"

Lifting his hands, Sano stepped back. "Okay, sorry man."

Gazing longingly out the window, Kenshin watched the gray covering the blue sky. Blue... reminding him of Kaoru. 

_I promise to return. Kaoru. _

Kenshin ran out, and the first drops plopped onto his nose. Hurrying, he ran to his car, fumbling in his pockets for his keys. He dumped his books, papers, cell phone, and other loose articles into the passenger seat.

Starting the engine, Kenshin cranked up the heat. He sighed as the cold began to lift away to warmth. Pulling out of the parking spot and out of the college's lot, he drove off into the night.

_________________

"...First, you multiply that, and then multiply it by the other one. Is it starting to make sense?"

"Yup, a little! Thanks Sou-kun!"

"Here, try this one now."

"Erm... can you show me again?"

"Hmm, all right. Okay, you go like this, and then that..."

"Thanks! Um, one more?"

"...You mean once more?"

Kaoru laughed at Misao who smacked her head onto the desk, almost squashing Soujiro's hand on the smudged math worksheet.

Kaoru looked at the red led numbers on her clock. 

6:04 p.m.

Kenshin ought to be out of class by now. She smiled and skipped downstairs. "I'll be right back!" she called over her shoulder.

Kaoru went downstairs and took the phone in the kitchen, sitting atop the island countertop. She punched in a few numbers embossed into memory quickly.

_______________

A frustrated Kenshin frowned at the amount of rain that was now coming down. He could barely see through his windshield, and the wipers were at their highest speed. 

BRRIIIING! BRIIIING!

Kenshin started, jolting in his seat at the sound that shattered the monotony of the rain's drumming. 

He glanced at the seat next to him, wondering where his cell phone was among the mess. 

Leaning over, he shoved a book away.

Kenshin failed to see the red flash.

Knocking aside a few more objects, he muttered angrily as the phone accidentally fell to the floor on its fifth ring. Quickly, he bent down.

_Just because_

_ Of those few seconds..._

"EAAAAAH--" 

WUMP

Gasping, Kenshin swerved his steering wheel widely. 

_________________

"RRR--We're sorry, this number is not available right now. If you'd like to leave a message, please press one no--"

Kaoru put down the phone, brows creasing with worry.

_______________

Kenshin hands slipped across the leather wheel, slick from sweat. Heart thundering, he bit his lip hard. The screeching of his tires echoed loudly in his ears and the tightness in his throat made lights appear in his vision. 

There was one last screech and the whole car shook. A deep yell of anguish tore the evening, and his car flipped to the side. 

Glass shattered, bits flying straight at Kenshin who shielded himself with his arms. Arms that now ran rivulets of red. Kenshin, covered in blood, rain, and panic flung himself out of the car.

Another scream ensued, joined with a child's hollers. Guilt flooded through him and Kenshin ran to the source of the pained yelps.

The two bodies, drenched in blood, only a foot away a bundle had been flung out from its baby carriage. Rushing over to the couple, Kenshin placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry! Wh--"

"Get away!" the man snarled, wrapping himself around the woman who was hacking up blood. 

"I'm sorry," Kenshin repeated, trying to approach to help.

"Your apologies won't do anything to help!" he snarled back. He turned back to his wife, brushing black strands from a pale face.

"Tomoe, dear...."

"A--Akira....." the woman whispered, opening bleary eyes. She smiled, touching her husband's cheek.

Her legs, crushed by the wheels of Kenshin's car... And he, her husband, had thrown himself over her to take most of the blow... from his feet to his waist; he was a huge massacred mess.

Akira choked, taking in shuddering breaths. "I--I'm sorry..." He took his last breath, and then nodded off into the eternal dark.

Tears coursed from the woman's dark eyes. "I forgive you..." she rasped to Kenshin. Remorse coursed through Kenshin, and he collapsed by her side, bowing his head.

"But... my husband does not...... for him..." Picking up a shard of glass, she lashed it out, and it ran on Kenshin's right cheek. Deep, and running across.

Kenshin did not feel the pain.

"Take care... of my son... please...." Kenshin nodded weakly. She smiled up at him, before her head lolled to the side.

Standing, Kenshin stumbled over to the bawling bundle wrapped in blankets. He picked the child up, lifting the covers to see brown eyes pouring distress. Kenshin pulled the boy to him, closing his eyes as the cloud's tears continued to soak him.

~~

Whew! And there's the tragic stuff I was talking about! I promised not to make this as late, and I just wrote this about half an hour ago.

Kenshin: Why must you put Sessha through this?

B-chan: Heheh... trust me, this is just the start...

Kenshin: o.O

Sorry, no individual responses today. It's almost dinner... But I'll be sure to do it next chapter!

Thank you for reading! Please review! ^__^


End file.
